icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Spencer Shay
Return to Spencer Shay File:BottleBot.jpg|The Bottle Bot File:Video Squirrel.jpg|The Video Squirrel File:Sign working.jpg|The Sign (working) File:102wt.jpg|The Sign (malfunctioning) File:Splatter Man.jpg|Splatter Man File:Fan of Hammers.jpg|The Fan of Hammers File:Toasty.jpg|Toasty the Baker (made of butter) File:Pumpkin.jpg|The Jacko Lantern File:Fish.jpg|The Fish (he originally wanted to sculpt Sam) File:Stuff.jpg|The Supertastic Sculpture of Stuff File:A.jpg|The Giant A File:Seat.jpg|The Seat of Sitting File:Yo - Yo.jpg|Yippie - Yi - Yo -Yo File:Elephantcycle.jpg|The Elephant cycle File:Merry Sniffmas.jpg|Merry Sniffmas File:Teeth.jpg|Teeth (for a dentist´s waiting room) File:Bike (spencer).jpg|Spencer´s Bike File:Coffee.jpg|The Coffee Cup File:Sock.jpg|Socko´s Cake File:Labradoodle.jpg|The Labradoodle File:205igojxivdblencodesesp-1.jpg|The Light Helmet File:Import 000569.jpg|The Magnetic Christmas Tree File:Newton.jpg|Gigantic Newton Balls File:Metal.jpg|The Metal Sculpture he made with Griffin File:Gigantic Pants.jpg|Those Gigantic Pants File:Bull23.jpg|The Bull File:Pencil.jpg|The Pencil Sculpture Spencerpetphoto.jpg|Spencer holding a pig duck8.jpg ThumbnailCAHBFZ2R.jpg|Spencer playing a banjo|link=Spencer shay 68709_367215367.jpg|Spencer in Law School|link=Spencer Shay 68740_3039139487.jpg 68686_3175350194.jpg|Spencers award trophy|link=Spencer Shay 70170_215149670.jpg|Senper in funny hat 70341_870454084.jpg|Shh, someone is sleeping import_000502.jpg Senper in funny hat.jpg 3517552785_9292c2ae55_o.jpg|Spencer talking|link=Spencer Shay imagesCAC97JRT.jpg|Spencer with the Tux|link=Spencer Shay icarly-penguin-tshirt.jpg|Eww..|link=Spencer Shay 1231932080_1.jpg|Here chicky chicky!|link=Spencer shay imagesCA0DUST1.jpg|Spencer with European Swimsuit Models|link=Spencer Shay Spencer-icarly-5379035-322-445.jpg|link=Spencer Shay Spencer-stuck-in-an-eleavator-icarly-5379490-445-338.jpg|Spencer is stuck|link=Spencer Shay Spencer-s-back-i-carly-818414_445_334.jpg|Spencer's back|link=Spencer Shay spencer.png|link=Spencer shay 02538_641328595.jpg|Pac Rat|link=Spencer Shay 79464_3674064188.jpg|Spencer wearing a shocking collar|link=Spencer shay 69558_789515256.jpg|link=Spencer Shay 73285_954565553.jpg|SHAM POW!!!!|link=Spencer Shay 71832_2200140253.jpg|OMG its the Head!!!|link=Spencer Shay 74997_1785139154.jpg|Did Gibby win a award?|link=Gibby Spencer messy shirt.jpg|Spencers Messy shirt|link=Spencer shay 69849_3983155268.jpg|Pizza Yum!!|link=Spencer shay 72196_1697759643.jpg|Wow Spencer is a mess|link=Spencer shay 79962_3276743784.jpg|link=Spencer shay Screen shot 2010-10-09 at 12.54.23 PM.png|link=Spencer shay Import 000261.jpg|Spencer's "normal face" 62251 3286476111.jpg 69775 3432663766.jpg import_000461.jpg import_000462.jpg import_000466.jpg import_000467.jpg import_000468.jpg import_000469.jpg import_000479.jpg 71916 1793067722.jpg 68994 45587813.jpg|Spencer and Nug-Nug hug...it came true! 176569412.jpg Spencer-and-His-new-girlfriend-icarly-5561979-375-519.jpg Icarly-promo-pics-01.jpg 04dorkyspencer.jpg Spencercloudt-shirt.jpg Carlyspencerremote.jpg Morecutespencer2.jpg Spencer_Smurf.jpg IcarlySpencer.jpg Spencer9.jpg 67460 533607871.jpg icarly-season-4-promos-12.jpg Sam Puckett and Spencer Shay.jpg Carly-Spencer-at-the-webicon-carly-and-spencer-shay-17450787-375-500.jpg Istage-intervention-1.jpg Sack26.jpeg icarly-season-4-promo-picsicarly_gallery_0610_21HR.jpg ICarly Seattle.jpg iGet Pranky.png Spencer and Carly.jpg Spencer Shay.png Spencer Shay 02.jpg Spencer Shay 03.png iCarly Season Four!.gif Bottle bot.jpg tumblr_lhrdrmdZ5S1qb4iy2o1_500.png|hottie SpencerShayMainRelation.jpg JerryVsSpencer.jpg Spencer-Butter.jpg Spencer photo2.jpg Spencer Shay.jpg Spencer_photo3.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!( Made by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) Spencycoffee.jpg Spencetoasty.jpg Spencehammers.jpg Spenceveronica.jpg Specebike.jpg Spencer's Art Class.jpg|Spencer's ill-fated art class in prison (iThink They Kissed) Word from our Spencer.jpg S.S. Placeholder.jpg|Spencer aboard the S.S. Placeholder (iQuit iCarly) Spencer Kisses Deirdra.jpg|Spencer kissing Deirdra (iHire An Idiot) 83007_398070393.jpg 51714_1383604416.jpg import_000529.jpg Spencer Carrying Carly.jpg|Spencer carries Carly upstairs after she spends all night playing Pak-Rat (iStage An Intervention) IChristmas (Hug).jpg|Carly hugs Spencer in iChristmas ITake On Dingo (Hug).jpg|Spencer comforting Carly in iTake On Dingo Sparly-5.jpg Sparly-6.jpg import_000051.jpg|Spencer's Earth dressed up as a rock star. Best Big Brother of All Time.jpg Sparly-8.jpg Sparly-9.jpg Griffin&Spencer.jpg 250px-Fencer hug.png 66038 3749606890.jpg KlRHNIRzTuOEYRS8aaqA7x2z8DQ.jpg Moni.jpg SPENCER BANJO.jpg Spasha.jpg Spencebaby.jpg Spencedate.jpg Spencepizza.jpg Spencerpranks.jpg Spencesam.jpg Icarly-11.jpg Speccrazyhead.jpg 02538 641328595.jpg 04dorkyspencer.jpg 1231932080 1.jpg 205igojxivdblencodesesp-1.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg 3517552785 9292c2ae55 o.jpg 62251 3286476111.jpg 198771 10150262432842808 229256852807 7320775 3059579 n.jpg Spencerspamreaction2.png Spencerspamreaction.png Ilost-my-mind-4.jpg 223706 10150296222193308 134265793307 7922213 4690507 n.jpg 298843 10150296220633308 134265793307 7922187 4373626 n.jpg 303920 10150296218108308 134265793307 7922113 2302638 n.jpg 305792 10150296219338308 134265793307 7922157 5961378 n.jpg 307008 10150296221098308 134265793307 7922201 3312577 n.jpg spencericarlybiopic.jpg iHAQWUTT.Spencer.png|from "iHave A Question: What's Under the Table" spencer.PNG AYIlB-lCIAAjc6O.jpg Screencap1.jpg Sparlyidsf.jpg Imadealawn.jpg Spenhiidsf.jpg Ewwcibbyidsf.jpg SpenceriHAI.jpg SPENCYss.jpg Spencer cooking for Socko's birthday party.jpg I Get Lonely - Spencer Sam.jpg Pizap.com13167192410082.jpg Category:Images of Spencer Shay Category:Character Galleries Category:Art projects of Spencer Shay Category:Shay family Category:Images of Carly Shay